1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drying machines and more particularly, to a high-efficiency tumble dryer that draws moisture away from washing rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular tumble dryer generally comprises a tumbler for turning washing over and over, means to blow warm air onto washing, and vent system to carry air moisture away from the machine. In order to improve the drying efficiency, two methods may be selected. One method is the use of a thermostat to avoid overhead. The other method is the use of a moisture sensor to avoid continuous working after washing having been dried. These two methods are not good methods to effectively improve the drying efficiency. They cannot reduce energy consumption significantly. Due to the principle of using fresh (dry) air to replace old (wet) air in the tumble dryer, conventional tumble dryers cannot draw air moisture away from the machine effectively.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tumble dryer, which eliminates the drawbacks of conventional designs.